Deceit
by trinnbugg
Summary: After Hermione's mother dies her father abuses her Lucius Malfoy shows up on her door step and rescues her. Then she finds out that he's her father. ALL CHARACTERS ARE J.K.ROWLING'S NONE OF THEM ARE MINE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**[A/N] It is summer before 7****th**** year.**

To say that Lucius Malfoy was angry would be an extreme understatement, he was infuriated at Dumbledore. His only daughter whom he was told had died after the birth had been kidnapped by Dumbledore right from the hospital. He was almost to her house now, he took a deep breath as the car stopped and he got out, as he looked around he saw he was in an average housing development two-story houses around a cold-a-sac with the same mailboxes. Just as he was about to knock on the door, it was jerked opened and a bloody mass that came running out of the house and barreled into him, he barely had time to catch her before she passed out. As he looked down he noticed that this bloody mass that had been beaten to the point of unconsciousness was his little princess Hermione, before he had time to register anything else he heard shouting coming from the house.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SLUT I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET BITCH," He heard a man shout as he came running out of the house with a knife covered with Hermione's blood, as soon as he saw Lucius with Hermione in his arms he stopped.

"What the Fuck are you doing here, I bet you are one of her little boyfriends aren't you," he yelled at Lucius who then turned around and laid Hermione in the backseat of his car and asked his driver to look after her for a second as he turned around and in a quiet but very menacing voice he said," You had better be glad that she is too injured for me to harm you now, but you had better listen I know that she is not your child because she is mine she was taken from the hospital when she was very young and you will be sorry you ever laid eyes on her, with that he turned on his heel and got back in his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as he got in the car he ordered the driver to hurry and get back to his manor. He then set about healing some of his daughters worst wounds, he knew it wasn't the best job but it would hold until they got the family medi-witch for her. Just as he finished healing the worst of the wounds the car was pulling up to the manor.

"Don't bother with the garage this time just let us off at the door," Lucius told him not wanting to waste anymore time and risk the wounds getting worse. As he got into the entry hall he shouted," SEVERUS, DRACO GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!! HURRY!!!!!!!." As they came running down the stairs he made his way to the sitting room and laid Hermione down on the couch, as they came in the door he said," Draco floo the medi-witch tell her it's an emergency, Severus come here I need your help keeping her alive until then." He neither questioned who the girl was or why they were helping her, but he figured they would get answers soon enough. By then Draco had finished the floo call and barely had moved from in front of the fire before the medi-witch came through. When she spotted the girl on the couch she gasped and said," What happened to her?"

"I have reason to believe she was being abused by some man," said Lucius

"Alright, I need everybody out so I can heal her and run some tests," she told them as she ushered them out the door. As soon as they were outside Lucius slid down the wall and Severus and Draco watched as the normally calm and collected man broke down. Draco was shocked having not ever seen him break down before; he didn't know what to do. Severus, however, sat down beside him, gave him his handkerchief and asked him what was wrong.

"That's her," he said

"Who," Draco asked having no idea what was going on. Severus, however, was shocked. Not wanting to get his hopes up he asked, "You mean-"

"Yes it's her; they lied to us," Lucius told him," I went to her house to explain to her who she was but before I could knock on the door she came out and collapsed in my arms. Some guy came running out of the house behind her with a bloody knife screaming at her."

"WHO IS SHE," Draco screamed tired of being left out of the conversation.

"She's your younger sister, well twin sister; after you two were born both of you went with the medi-witches to the nursery at 's. That night I slept in the room with your mother and the next morning they reported to us that she had died during the night. They brought you to us and they took the body to the coroner and by the time that we saw it she was in the casket. We, however, were lied to though. your mother right before she divorced me she told me that Dumbledore had set it up so that he could insure that she followed the "light" side of the war, he took her from the hospital and put her with some muggle family so that she was led to believe that she was muggleborn and new nothing about magic before she got her Hogwarts letter, that way she was totally dependent upon Dumbledore to tell her about magic."

"So who was she, dad," Draco asked

"She was Hermione Granger," Lucius said then before Draco could say anything else the medi-witch opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"How is she," Lucius asked as he stood up to face her.

"She's fine now, but she will need a lot of rest and will have to be in a wheelchair for a little bit. Her injures were extremely severe. She had been beaten with several objects and from what I can tell it included a brick, cinderblock, baseball bat, and a granite rolling pin. She has been raped vaginally, orally, and anally; she also had several different foreign object forced up her anis for long periods of type, this has caused some tearing in her vaginal anal walls, I have been able to heal but she will be sore for a while. I have also found several stab wounds and she has had words carved into her body," by the time that the medi-witch had finished explaining the extent of Hermione's wounds all of them had tears running down their faces.

"Can I see her," Lucius asked.

"Sure, do you have a bedroom ready for her to be put in because staying on that couch won't be good for her while she's healing," the medi-witch asked.

"Draco would you like to help me fix her room into something more her age, we left the nursery as it was I just didn't have it me to change anything and your mother didn't want anything to do with either of you"

"Sure dad but I didn't even know there was such a room."

"Severus will you sit with her she trusts you more than she trusts at the moment."

"What why would she trust him," Draco asked

"She assisted me in the potions lab during the school year and we made sort of a friendship," with that he turned and walked into the room with Hermione in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As he sat there beside Hermione as she slept he realized that what he had told Lucius and Draco about his feelings for Hermione weren't exactly true, while what she held for him probably didn't go to anything more than friendship, he had fallen in love with her. He had held her when she cried after her fights with Potter and Weasley, he had celebrated with her when they made a potions break through, and he enjoyed those times he wanted the share those with her for the rest of her life. He loved her. _Crap_, he thought, _what am I supposed to tell her father and brother, Potter and Weasley were going to be bad enough. Lucius has just gotten her back what is he going to say._ His thought were interrupted by a small whimper from Hermione, he looked down to see Hermione's eyelids flutter open.

"Severus," she said," where am I, what am I doing here," then the fear shined in her eyes," who found me."

Severus looked down at her and said," Before I tell you where you are let me tell you that you are completely save and you never have to go back to that bastard who beat you up." She nodded her head timidly in understanding. "You are in Malfoy manor, you are not actually a muggle-born, you are Lucius' daughter and Draco's twin sister, younger by like 3 minutes."

"But Malfoy's a death eater he's a follower of Voldemort," Hermione said scared of what could happen to her in the house.

"Mia there is no Voldemort it's Dumbledore with a bunch of glamours on at the raids, Dumbledore is really manipulating Harry and everybody. Tom is really just trying to stop Dumbledore. Lucius, myself, and most of the order except the Weasley are really spying on Dumbledore for Tom to try to put an end to his manipulations."

"So Dumbledore's the evil one, he's really Voldemort, and Harry has been manipulated this whole time," Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione," Lucius said walking into the room, Hermione seeing him slid towards Severus more, Lucius upon seeing this said," I'm not going to hurt you, I would never dream of hurting you, you're my little Princess, my baby girl." Lucius squatted down next to her.

"Why did you give me up," Hermione asked wanting to know if he cared this much about her why he hadn't kept her.

"I didn't give you up, the night after you and Draco were born somebody snuck into the nursery at St. Mongo's. The took you and then the hospital staff told us you were dead and they had taken care of the body so we wouldn't have to deal with it. Your mother, Narcissa told me when we right before our divorce was finalized that she had been working for Dumbledore this whole time and had planned for him to take you away and put you with a muggle family, that way he would have you on his side for the war just like he did with Harry."

"So I'm safe here," she asked in a timid voice as she looked up as Severus.

"You are completely safe here, Mia, I would never have let you stay here this long if it weren't," Severus told her.

"Okay I'll stay but only if you do Sev," Hermione told him.

"Hermione, when I went to your house you passed out and you were beaten badly, I had the family medi-witch come and look at you. She said that you will be sore for a while and will have to be in a wheel chair for a little bit, she has given me some potions for you to take. Can you tell us who did this to you," Lucius said with a sad look in his eyes.

"My mom and dad got into a car accident on their way to pick me up from King's Cross, my dad made it but my mom didn't. Before the accident we were a happy family, I had a 4-wheeler and dirt bike, I even drag raced a little on the weekends, my mom and dad loved me. But after the accident my dad started drinking and he blamed my mom's death on me, he told me that if I had never went to that "freak" school that they never would have gotten into a car accident and she would still be here. Well he decided he needed to punish me so he beat me and raped me with several different things. It was terrible, then you showed up and now you're saying that I never have to go back there again."

"Hey Dad," Draco said walking into the room," I was thinking we can't really decorate her room until we find out what she likes, I mean we can do the basics but we can't do anymore no matter how gay you are."

"Draco my favorite color is purple and I would like neon lime green and a really bright purple stripes on the wall if you don't mind." Hermione told him.

"Mimi, your awake," Draco said with surprise," and yes we can do that to your walls," he said turning around to go do that.

"Wait, what did you call me," Hermione asked.

"Mimi, if you don't like it I won't call you it again, it's just after I found out you were my sister I started thinking of what it would have been like if we had grown up together," he said squatting down next to his father in front of her," I guess I subconsciously picked a nick-name."

"I like it," Hermione said as she hugged him," I guess that means I need a nick-name for you to, how about," she switched to a imitation of Pansy," Dracie."

"Never call me that," he said.

"That sounded amazingly like the annoying , you know she showed up right before curfew one time last year offering her "services" for a better grade," Severus said.

"You didn't except it did you," Hermione asked worriedly. Draco looked at her worried expression then met eyes with his father.

"Of 'course not. Why would I, it was actually right after you had left so I'm surprised you didn't see her."

"If I had seen her I don't think she would have gotten to your door if I had seen her," Hermione said and Draco looked at her again and wondered if something else was going on between his sister and their professor.

"I want to see my room, Sevy will you carry me please," she turned to him and pouted, and Draco and Lucius were surprised when he said.

"Alright," he said standing up," but I want you to be wrapped in the blanket," he said as he started to wrap her in the blanket, surprising Lucius and Draco even more," I don't want you to be cold."

As he picked her up bridal style she snuggled closer to him as he turned to Lucius and Draco and said," If you will lead the way to her room."

Draco and Lucius got up and left the room and as they were walking down the hall Draco said to his father," You don't think there is something going on between them do you."

"I don't know I've never seen him so caring, or let anybody call him Sevy."

Unbeknownst to them that Hermione and Severus could hear them from behind them.

"You father and brother seem to think that there is something more that friendship going on between us, should we tell them that they're wrong," Severus whispered in Hermione's ear.

"What if I like what they are saying," Hermione said with a hint of hopefulness in her eyes.

"Do you mean you want to pursue a relationship with me," Severus asked her.

"I only want to if you want to, Sevy." Then he leaned down and kissed her.

"Does that answer your question, Mia?"

"It certainly does, should we let them know, or keep them guessing."

"It's up to you they're your family."

"Daddy," she called in a sing-song voice, as her stopped and turned around he let them catch up.

"What do you need," he asked her.

"We just thought you should know that we could hear your whole conversation going down the hall," Lucius and Draco flushed as Severus said that.

"And we thought you should know that as of twenty steps back we are a couple," Hermione finished.

"Severus, you have been my best friend for years but if you hurt my little girl you won't live to see the next day."

"Don't worry Lucius I would never hurt her."

"You had better make sure of that," Draco said finishing off his fathers threat.

"Okay as much as I love you two threatening Sevy, I want to see my new room."

"If you will wait one minute, Mimi, I will go add the stripes you wanted." As Draco left Hermione snuggled deeper in Severus' arms and Lucius looked on glad that his daughter still trusted men after what happened to her.

Draco came out and opened the door for Severus to carry his sister in, and then watched the excitement on her face as she looked around her new room.

"This is wonderful, one of Steven's punishments was for me to give up my room and I had to move into a closet in the garage with no heat, air conditioning, or insulation. He also sold my mustang, dirt bike, and 4-wheeler." Lucius wrapped his arms around her and told her," I will never let anything happen to you again."

"Sevy will you set me down on my bed," Hermione asked him, as he went to stand back up she pulled him down on the bed with her," I think I'm gonna like it here," then she giggled and Severus caught on and started laughing leaving a confused Lucius and Draco," what's so funny," Draco asked.

"In the muggle world there is a movie, Anne, about an orphan girl who goes to this rich guys mansion for Christmas and when they first get there and she sees everything she says 'I think I'm gonna like it here' because she's never seen anything like that before," Severus explained.

"I think I left the movie in Sevy's school sitting room so I can show it to you two."

"Why don't we leave you to get settled in," Lucius said.

"Can Sevy stay because I can't get up to put stuff up," Lucius looked like he was going to say no when she pouted and said," please Daddy." Lucius caved and said," Sure but you have to leave the door open and call a house elf when you need to go to the restroom."

"Okay"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they got into the hall Draco told his father," she seemed so said over not having her mustang, 4-wheeler, and dirt bike."

"I know I was thinking that too, what do you think if we surprise her and get her new ones," Lucius said.

"We would have to let her go with us to pick out, how about tomorrow," Draco said.

"I think she would like it and Severus can come too, since she is the most comfortable around him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UPSTAIRS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Sevy," Hermione said pulling away from him.

"Yeah," he said.

"Are you sure you want to go out with me," she asked him.

"Of 'course, why would you ask such a question," he asked her.

"Well I'm used goods, for all we know I could never have children again, he did so much to me that we don't know."

"Hermione look at me, if you can never have kids and you decide you don't won't any it's fine, if you can't have kids and you want them we could adopt and wizards can get pregnant, we could do something similar to that artificial insemination. I want what you want, I want you to be happy."

"Right now I'm happy right here, but when is dinner."

"Right now Mimi," Draco said popping in the door.

"Well I guess that answered your question," Severus said as he picked her up.

When they got down stairs Severus put Hermione in her chair then sat beside her, then started to fill her plate.

"Are you going to do this for me when I get better too," she asked him.

"I will if you want me too," he said smiling at her. At the end of dinner Severus carried Hermione up to her bed and set her on it. Just as Severus was spelling her pajamas on Lucius and Draco came in with her medicine.

"Here take this," Lucius said handing her a vial of potion," there you go, now Draco's room is just a cross the hall, my rooms to your right and Severus's is to your left if you need anything just let us know."

"Can you read me a story," Hermione asked in a timid voice.

"Of 'course we can, what do you want read," Lucius asked. Hermione picked up her wand and summoned her favorite book of the shelf. As she handed it to Lucius he asked," who do you want to read it?"

"Can you read it Daddy," she asked as they climbed on the bed around her. Severus sat behind her with her head in his lap as he gently stroked her hair, Lucius sat on her right holding the book and Draco sat on her left. She felt so save right there in between them.

"I Love You Forever," He started and by the time he had got to the middle of the book she was sound asleep. Draco and Lucius got up then helped Severus get up without waking her up.

Around 3 o' clock in the morning the silence of the night was shattered by Hermione's screams. Lucius, Draco, and Severus all ran into her room to find her thrashing about in her bed covered in sweat screaming, they all went to her bed and woke her up. As soon as she awoke she started sobbing Lucius wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his hands up and down her back. Severus who was sitting down beside her kissed the top of her head and started rubbing her back as Lucius went to get a glass of water. When he gave her the glass of water Hermione took a sip and leaned back to Severus.

"Will you three stay with me tonight, I feel safer with you guys," Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"Of 'course we will," Draco assured her as they climbed into the bed. Severus wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his chest, then she had Lucius on her right and Draco was on the other side of Severus.

The next morning they woke up to find Draco and Lucius on the floor on either sides of the bed and Severus and Hermione intertwined on it. Draco got up and went around to wake up his father.

"Do you want me to wake up them too," he asked his father.

"Let them sleep, we can go take a shower and see if the wheelchair has been brought over."

So they left and not long after they left Hermione went to roll over and found that she couldn't, she opened her eyes and when she saw Severus last night came back to her and she decided to wake up Severus," Sevy, wake up, I'm hungry." Severus stirred and opened his eyes to find Hermione laying under the covers with him.

"Will you take me downstairs please?"

"Come on let's go," he said as he picked her up.

**[A/N] The book I'll Love You For Ever does not belong to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they got downstairs they saw Hermione's wheel chair at the bottom of the stairs so Severus set her down in it and then took the handles on the back to push her. When they went through the doors into the dining room they noticed that Draco was very excited about something.

"Okay spill Dray, what has made you so hyper, did you eat too much sugar," Hermione asked. Draco looked to his father who said," Go ahead and tell her."

"Okay remember what you said about having to sell your mustang, dirt bike, and 4-wheeler."

"Yeah why"

"Well Dad said we could get you new ones and that we could go pick them out today."

"I can't ask you to do that, we would have to go all the way to America, and that's a lot of money," Hermione said.

"Think of it as making up for all the birthdays and Christmas's I missed," Lucius told her with a smile on his face," and with the contacts that I have in the Ministry we can get an international portkey."

As he said that a big smile split across her face, but then it faultered," How long am I going to be in this wheel chair, because I can't ride the 4-wheeler or dirt bike while I'm in a wheelchair, I might be able to the mustang but I don't know."

"Mia, if it comes down to it I will take you to ride until you get better," Severus said.

"And the healers coming in an hour to check on you and she's going to tell you when you can try to walk again," Lucius told her.

"I want to get dressed before she gets here how am I supposed to get up the stairs in this chair on wheels."

"If you go to right in front of the bottom step and tap you wand on the banister three times it will carry you up," Draco told her.

"Will you come with me Dray, pleeeeeaaase?"

"Sure, come on," he said as he got up and pushed her towards the stairs, when they got to the bottom he tapped his wand on the banister three times and the wheelchair started to rise and gently glided over the stairs with Draco climbing them behind her. When they got to the top Draco pushed her to her bedroom and over to her dresser, then he left the room and shut the door to let her get dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When the medi-witch got to the house Hermione was sitting in her wheelchair in the sitting room the Severus sitting on the couch behind her stroking her hair, while Draco was sitting in the chair reading and Lucius was pacing back and forth in front of the fire. She went up to Hermione and ran a few diagnostic spells over her then asked Severus to help her stand up, and then when she tried to walk after a couple of steps she didn't really need to lean on Severus anymore, which surprised the medi-witch who said," It normally take a week in the wheelchair before somebody is able to walk without pain and on their own."

"What can I say I have a pretty high pain tolerance," Hermione told her.

"So what's the verdict," Severus asked and he wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her back against him.

"She doesn't need the wheelchair and if she feels any pain just to take a light pain potion," the medi-witch answered.

"Will I be able to have children," Hermione asked the medi-witch.

"Yes you can but we would just have to watch the pregnancy," as the medi-witch said that Hermione's face broke out into a huge smile as she looked back at Severus whose face had broke out into a grin to.

"So if you have no more questions I'll get back to the hospital," the medi-witch said.

"Thank you so much," Lucius told the medi-witch as he shook hands with her. After she left Draco called a house elf and had him put the wheelchair in the attic and Hermione asked, "When can we go get my new toys?"

"How about right now," Lucius told her with a smile," I have the international portkey right here."

"Where in America are we going," Hermione asked.

"We are going to go the American Ministry of Magic then they will help us get to where we need to go, do you know where they sell these items," Lucius asked.

"In Wilmington, NC they have the dealerships for these and we should only have to make two stops."

"Okay if you will grab onto the portkey," Lucius said as they all put their hands on it and Severus had put his arms around Hermione to touch the portkey that way she wouldn't hit the ground when they landed. When they landed in the American Ministry Hermione was happy to discover that they were in Wilmington, NC.

"Lucius, my good friend, welcome to America," a man in a business suit said walking up to Lucius.

"Alexander, how great to see you," Lucius responded.

"Now what is it you need my help with," Alexander questioned.

"I would like to purchase some things for my daughter," he said motioning toward Hermione who was wrapped in Severus's arms with her back to his chest.

"Great now what is it you would like to purchase," Alexander asked.

"I want a mustang, 4-wheeler, and dirt bike," Hermione told him.

"Do you have specific places you would like to get those," he asked her.

"Umm, the Ford Dealership and the Yamaha Dealership," she said.

"Okay, do you have a license," he asked.

"Yes I do, so we just need a truck to get there and a trailer for the dirt bike and 4-wheeler," Hermione said," after we get the mustang I can just drive it back here."

"Can't we just shrink the stuff and put it in our pockets," Draco asked.

"We could but then the muggles would think it would be weird considering how big they are," Hermione told him.

"Alright I have a truck and trailer right out here if you will follow me, does anybody else know how to drive," Alexander asked.

"I do," Lucius said.

"Alright then so I'll drive to the Ford dealership then after we get my mustang you can follow me to the Yamaha dealership," Hermione said as she climbed into the drivers seat of the black ford F-150.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they got to the Ford dealership Hermione parked in front of the building and got out of the car.

"Hi, what can I do for ya'll fine folks," the salesperson said as he walked up to them.

"I would like to take a look at some of your mustangs," Hermione told him.

"Sure they are right over here, did you have a particular one in mind," he said as he led them over to a row of mustangs.

"Either a GT 500 or a Roush 427," Hermione told him looking around. She didn't see any GT 500's so she walked up to the one Roush 427.

"How long would it take for you to get a GT 500 here from one of the other dealerships," Hermione asked him.

"I would have to call around, but it would only be 30 maybe 45 minutes tops," he told her.

"How much would a candy apple red one be, with the iPod hook-up and 6 disk CD changer, and is it supercharged," she asked him.

"If you will follow me inside a will look up the information," he told her as he turned to lead the way.

Severus wrapped his arm around Hermione shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his waist. Lucius could tell how excited Hermione was and he was happy that she was this cheerful; he could see that the sparkle was back in her eyes that had been lost since he rescued her. Hermione, Severus, Lucius, and Draco all sat down in his office as they waited for him to get back. As he sat down across from him with a stack of papers he told them," the total price would be about $44,000 and it would take about 45 minutes for it to be delivered from the Shallotte dealership." Hermione looked at her father to see what he thought about it and he smiled and said," We'll take it."

"Wonderful," the salesman said as he started to gather the paperwork that Lucius needed to go sign," and how will you be paying for this."

"In check and can I pay it all right now," Lucius asked as he pulled out his check book. The salesperson tried to hide his shock as he said," certainly and the check should be made out to Ford Lincoln and Mercury." As Lucius wrote the check the salesman put in the telephone call to have the car delivered. Lucius said," We have one other stop to make today can we head there and then come back and pick up the car."

"Yes that will be just fine," the salesman said as Hermione got up and pulled Severus and Draco up with her as Lucius shook hands with the salesman. Hermione went and got back into the truck and started it as they got in.

"So are we getting the dirt bike and 4-wheeler from the same place," Draco asked from the back seat where he sat with Severus.

"Yes we are and the place is right here, and don't worry daddy these won't be as much as the car," she told him as they got out and Hermione led the way into the building.

"How can I help you," the salesman asked.

"Can I see a Yamaha Big Bear 250," Hermione asked," then I want a dirt bike, and I'll need a helmet and stuff."

"We have a the 4-wheeler right here," he said as he motioned towards it.

"How much is it," Hermione asked.

"It's about $867," he told her as she looked towards Lucius who nodded his head and said," We'll take it."

"and the dirt bikes are over here," as she found one she liked the salesman took the 4-wheeler to get it cleaned up.

"I like this one," Hermione said sitting on a light purple and black Yamaha dirt bike.

"That one is $795," the salesman said and once again Lucius nodded his head and said," We'll take that too then, is there anything else, baby girl."

"I need safety gear," she said as she started on her way over to the helmets. Once she found a helmet, gloves, chest protector, shin protectors, and shoes. They loaded the 4-wheeler and dirt bike onto the trailer with the safety gear in the back seat.

"Thank-you Daddy," Hermione said as she gave her father a hug.

"You're welcome, baby girl, I had all those birthdays and Christmas' to make up for," he said

"Now onward towards the Ford dealership," Draco said as he climbed back into the back seat.

When they got to the Ford dealership Hermione's new car was sitting in front of the building and when the salesman that sold it to them saw them pull up and brought out the keys and gave them to Hermione.

"Thank-you," she told him as she climbed into the driver's seat, she started up the car and just listened to it, and she popped the hood and went to look at the engine.

"This is awesome," she said," Sevy are you going to ride back with me," when he nodded yes she said," that means that Dray will have to ride with Daddy and you two are going to follow us back."

As they pulled out of the Ford dealership Hermione turned on the radio and started jamming while Severus just watched in amusement. When they got back to the American Ministry of Magic Alexander was waiting for them and helped them shrink all of Hermione's stuff down before they took another portkey back home.


End file.
